


Could Not Ask for More

by Diary



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bechdel Test Fail, Disabled Character, Domestic Fluff, Established Gilly/Samwell Tarly, Established Relationship, Family, Female Protagonist, Female-Centric, Friendship/Love, Inspired by Music, Late Night Conversations, POV Female Character, POV Gilly (ASoIaF), Romance, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: A look at Gilly, Sam, and little Sam in Oldtown. Complete.





	Could Not Ask for More

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Game of Thrones.

Old Marnie sighs. “Sorry, Gilly, but we won’t be getting a crowd tonight.”

Gilly nods. “I’ll just finish wiping the tables.”

“There’s some day old fig pies. Take them all, and if there’s any turkey left, you’re welcome to it. Or your strange lads, at any rate.”

She chuckles. “Sam says that figs are good for little Sam, and turkey is a delicacy.”

“Aye, it’s a delicacy, but until your man came, it was one that always went to waste whenever we got it. I guess that’s changed a bit now that that new lady’s come. Don’t think the babe growing in her likes it much, though. Sensible lad or lass, I say.”

Finishing, she says, “Thank you, Marnie.”

Coming over, Old Marnierubs Gilly’s cheek. “You know, if there’s food you need or want, working here gives you the right.”

“I know. Thank you.”

Going to the back of the alehouse, she finds little Sam and one of Talsy’s twins scowling at one another.

From her bed, Jena says, “No worries. They both want the same toy, and whoever blinks first won’t get it.”

Knowing little Sam will babble irritably at her for a good ten minutes if she interrupts, Gilly carefully steps around them. “Are you alright, Jena?”

Jena Rivers isn’t as bad off as Bran Stark, but there are days she can’t use her legs at all, and most of the time, she gets around in a special chair her maester grandnephew designed for her.

As grateful as Gilly is for her looking after little Sam while Gilly works, she can’t help but worry, and she knows Sam feels the same.

“I’m fine, dearie. Just tired today. Ah, your little one gave it his best.”

Looking down, Gilly sees a frowning little Sam is watching the Talsy twin playing with a block.

Wishing she’d stopped to get the pies before coming back (fig pies will always make him forget any unhappiness), she leans down. “Hello, sweet one. Let’s go home to your father.”

A bright smile overtakes his face, and he claps his hands. “Papa!”

Kissing him, she picks him up. “That’s right. We’ll go see Papa, now.”

He gently tugs at her hair. “Thank you, Mama."

…

There wasn’t any turkey left, and when Sam comes home, she wishes there was.

Bags are under his eyes, he groans when he carefully sits down, and she can’t be sure, but she’s afraid he’s not eating enough. She can’t go into the Citadel to make sure he’s having a decent meal for lunch, and it’s not always possible for the three of them to break their fast and have supper together.

Old worries always creep up on her during times like this. If it weren’t for her and little Sam, he could sleep in a Citadel dormitory for free, but instead, they have this tiny room he helps pay for by writing and reading letters for people in Oldtown who don’t want to or can’t afford the fees for a maester to do it.

Balancing a chattering little Sam on his lap, he gives her a tired smile. “No crowd tonight?”

Coming over, she kisses him. “No crowd tonight. Little Sam’s stuffed himself on fig pie. I got him to eat some bread and fish, too.”

He kisses baby Sam. “Good lad. Did you get Mama to eat?”

“Yes,” she answers a bit shortly. “Sam, I can wait for you. You usually wait for me.”

“Gilly, as much as I’d like to eat with you, most of all, one of us needs to always try to eat with little Sam. At least, until he’s older.” He runs his fingers through little Sam’s hair. “Do you want Papa to read to you?”

As he does, Gilly warms the fish stew a fishwife made in payment for Sam helping with a marriage contract between her daughter and some hedge knight.

…

Once little Sam is settled with one of his dolls in bed, Gilly moves the book Sam’s reading and sits on his lap.

Bringing his arms up, he wraps them around her. “I’m glad you could get off early. I need to talk to you about something.”

Resting her head on his shoulder, she nods.

“The thing is- I’m not sure how. Please, don’t take it-”

Abruptly, she’s aware her feet hurt, she’s starting to smell and won’t be able to wash for another two days, and of course, now is when he has the tense body and worried, slightly fearful expression he has when he decides to do things such as make her and little Sam stay in Mole’s Town or is planning on leaving her and their baby in the same house with his awful father.

“It’s not about- I don’t want you to leave,” he hurriedly says.

“Good. Because, Goodwife Telina would make you leave if I said I wanted that, and to the Citadel or wherever you’d go, you couldn’t make us leave here. I’m the one who pays good money every month.”

Something between a laugh and sigh comes out. Putting his hand under her chin, he meets her eyes. “Gilly.”

Relaxing, she gets up and pulls a chair over. “What is it?”

He rubs his eyes. Quietly, he says, “I have to break into the restricted section and take some books. I’ve tried for months, Gilly, you know I have, and- Jon’s running out of time. If I get caught- I’d understand if you didn’t want to risk yourself and especially little Sam. If they think you helped or even just knew, which, you do, now-”

“How do you plan to do it?”

For a moment, he stares, and then, he looks at her with the expression that always makes her feel warm inside. A long time ago, it made her uneasy, but now, she knows him and loves him, and she always welcomes it.

“Well,” he answers, “it’s…”

…

After they’ve worked out the best time and way for him to get the restricted books, she says, “There’s something I need to talk to you about, too.”

Yawning, he motions for her to come back to his lap.

She does. “I was thinking, next week- Talsy’s offered to keep baby Sam with her for the weekend. He and one of the twins don’t get along very well, but he does fine with the other and with her and her cousin. If- we could spend time alone together?  Some of it in bed?”

Before, she used to set a drawer on the floor, put a pillow in it for little Sam to lay on, and covered it with a thin blanket when she and Sam wanted to use the bed for other things, but he’s gotten to where he can and does move around, now.

It’s been a long time since she and Sam have been together in such a way.

With Craster, she did her duty without complaint, but the idea of ever liking and wanting such a thing- The first time, with Sam, it was more about wanting to make clear her feelings than anything, but with the times after, she quickly learned how good it could be.  

Now, even with one or both of them almost always tired and the worry the moon tea might not work and they’ll bring another innocent baby into this horrible time of war, she finds herself wanting to be with him in such a way.

Looking at her with soft eyes, eyes that tell her he still wants her, he nods. “I’d like that, Gilly.”

“Good.” She kisses him. “Why don’t you come to bed, now? Until you get the restricted books, give your eyes a rest from the reading.”

Candles aren’t given as payment often, and so, they can only afford to use so many for certain lengths of time. If she didn’t argue, Sam would read in the moonlight, despite the headache from the strain on his eyes it always causes.

She knows, if he lived in the Citadel dormitory, he could have as much light as he needed to read in.

“Wait.” His hand stops her.

“I’m happy, Gilly. Because you and little Sam are here. However important all this is, being with the two of you, keeping you safe, making you happy, that’s what I need and want most in life.”

It always surprises her a little when he’s able to so easily know what’s going on inside of her.

“I know, Sam. It’s the same with me.”

After getting ready for bed, she gently picks up the snoring little Sam.

Sam gets into bed, and setting little Sam on his chest, she crawls in beside him.

Mumbling, little Sam crawls off, settles up on her pillow, and wraps a hand in her hair.

Turning over, Sam kisses her. “Goodnight, Gilly.”

Bringing his arm across her, she responds, “Goodnight, Sam.”


End file.
